


The Pack

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Dom - Freeform, Hierarchy, M/M, Pack Life, Wolf AU, Wolf counterpart, beta, omega - Freeform, scientist, sub, unrealistic science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Notes:Recently scientists have discovered a new branch of wolf species that inhibited around the Mt.Ebbot area. Because of the high influx of magic, these wolves have adapted special powers related to elementals.Furthermore, these wolves have created a hierarchy based on two core roles. As almost all of them have the ability to mate, hermephrodites, these core traits are used to signal the Pack of their status.We have captured a few wolves for observation. We decided to name them:Mythical Wolves or MythWolvesLet the observation begin.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ### This story was written by SkylerSkyhigh!
> 
> Sky:  
> So I've always wanted to write about wolves so this was a thought I had. Features counterparts and very serious topics so read the tags and warnings. Anyways, hope you like it.

Recently scientists have discovered a new branch of wolf species that inhibited around the Mt.Ebbot area. Because of the high influx of magic from the barrier, these wolves have evolved special powers that grants them the ability to harness and control the elements though scientist are still unsure how.

Scientist have captured/rescued and analyzed these wolves before putting them in special observation habitats. Other than the ability to use elemental related magic, Earth, Fire, Ice, Water ect, they have a much bigger brain and a larger hypocampus than other animals thus giving them a much higher IQ. In fact, recent records in behavior may even be theorized that these wolves can think like a human because of how they act and interact with certain experiments, but it is still in observation. 

It is also theorized that these wolves have created a hierarchy based on two core roles. As almost, if not all of them have both sexual organs and can produce/bear offspring, hermephrodites, these core traits are used to signal the Pack of their status. 

The First is separated into three roles or status that is determined at birth. They are Alpha, Beta and Omega. 

The Second is simple and is separated into two roles. Dominat and Submissive or Dom and Sub. 

This is common in the animal kingdom as it is used to determine the role of the parent but mating and who bears the offspring is solely determined by the mate and no other factors have been showed to sway the odds. Despite the obvious role certain wolves partake, the role of the 'mother' is very lenient and both parents are able to become the 'mother' of the offspring no matter if they are a Dom or a Sub. The only difference these two roles play are the choosing in mates. 

A wolf may become an Alpha but is a Sub. Same goes for wolves who can be an Omega but a Dom. It is solely based on genes and other factors are still being researched. 

The difference is the position in hierarchy. An Alpha Dom is the very top of the hierarchy and is often the pack leader. However, an Omega Sub is not considered the very bottom of the hierarchy, they are still respected and treated the same but rather the Alpha Dom is highly respected. The entire community is treated fairly with no discrimination among individuals weather they are a Dom or a Sub or, an Alpha or an Omega. 

What scientist found out however is that these wolves will always pair up with their counterparts. A Dom will always pair up with a Sub. Never a Dom and a Dom and vice versa. That's where the roles play in. 

They can also choose between the tree hierarchies. An Alpha Dom can choose between an Alpha Sub, a Beta Sub or an Omega Sub. And vice versa, an Alpha Sub may choose between an Alpha Dom, a Beta Dom or an Omega Dom. The choice must have the consent of both partners. 

Then we comes to the abilities. Due to the exposure to the magical residues of the barrier around their habitat, these wolves have evolved to use certain magical abilities. All of them can use a type of magic that is somehow linked to the elements, which is most likely due to their habitats. They are able to manipulate Water and Earth, create Fire and Lightning, or control the Wind and Rock. It is uncertain what distinguished which wolf gets what element but it may be because of their habitats. If a wolf lives near a stream or lake, it is likely to have a higher chance of having the water element, ect.

It is also noted that the exposure to magic that made them evolve to have these powers, the magic also changed their appearance. They are in the wolf family and while they may have similar DNA and shape to the common wolf, their coat can have an array of colours and patterns. It is still unsure of the purpose of these colourations but it is theorized that it may be a way they can identify each individual. It is still under observation. 

Unfortunately, scientists have discovered this creatures later than they hoped as pochers and black market dealers have discovered these magnificent creatures first. They had already taken most of the population to be sold as breeding mates for dogs or fight rings as evidence by an arrest made by the law enforcement who had caught a group of illegal hunters that had these creatures locked in cages, starving and injured. The community and the government are now searching for these endangered and rare creatures to study and repopulatebefore they could be wipes into extinction. 

Scientists have already captured a rare Alpha Dom that is larger than the average size of these wolves. They are in captivity to be studied and observed to see if it is possible to create a pack in captivity. 

It is a challenge brave humans and monsters alike are willing to take to save these magnificent creatures.


	2. The Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first insight into the labs and their Alpha.

Error sighs tiredly as he walks down the pristine hallways of the lab. The sleeves of his red sweater pulled up to his elbows, one arm holding a clipboard filled with papers. His yellow and black tennis shoes clicking with each step. 

He groans softly as he cracked his neck, feeling slightly stiff from overworking. In retrospect, he could have waited till tomorrow to finish those reports that was due next week but he was so excited for the news of some new wolves coming in that he couldn't put it off. Of course he had come home late at the dead of night and fell face first into the couch to sleep but hey, he was working and not being a lazy bones. That counted for something. Fresh gave him an earfull this morning while he drove him to work. Stars his roommate is such a worrywort. But it's nice to know that someone cares for his miserable life. 

People would wonder how a haphephobic skeleton like him could get along with a hyper 90's skeleton like Fresh. It was easy. While Fresh may seem a little hyper sometimes and uses outdated words- _and have terrible taste in decor, seriously Error has told him hundreds of times to get rid of his pillow. The thing could give him nightmares with those yellow eyes staring at him every night and every morning_ \- Fresh is actually a very respectful person who understands him, or tries anyway. They don't have to hide anything at home since they both have their own problems and don't judge each other. Fresh may seem sociable, but he's very lonely and insecure, though he hides this fact with his laid back and playful nature. Error however is a loner through and through. Other monsters and humans just never understood him, especially because of how he looked and sounded. He has Pixelexia which makes him and his voice glitchy. A rare disorder in the monster world, so much so that even monsters used to have a stigma for it. It can be painful to speak if he gets too emotional and with his high anxiety and phobia, yeah he'd rather be alone. He spends most of his time at the lab with the wolves. They're much better company than people that's for sure. 

He'll never say it out loud but he loves his job. Animals aren't like people. They don't judge, and they don't isolate you, especially these wolves. Different but treated fairly. 

Somewhat. 

It's a puzzle Error and the other scientists have been trying to solve. Is it possible to create a pack in captivity? Adoption is possible in the animal kingdom. He's seen many mother animals take in babies from other species, sometimes not by choice- Cuckoo bird. They're hoping that through this behavioral evolution in the animal kingdom, they could make their wolves create a pack here. Adopt more and more wolves to care for each other and function like a real pack  And because of the scarce numbers, they are trying as hard as they can to create a pack here, in the labs. But so far, their attempts received no results. 

But they're determined to make this work. He knows it can work. He just needs to find the right probability to get the right results. 

Error walked through the metal doors and came into an observation room where another skeleton is. He wore a blue shirt with paint stains all over it, a brown scarf, brown pants with blue leggings, black and blue arm sleeves, orange and red shoes and brown fingerless gloves. He's got a strap on his chest where he keeps his pens, pencils, eraser and so much more. Seriously the skeleton is like a walking bookstore for stationary. If Error knew any better, he'd think this skeleton loves chaos but he's more into organized chaos, the creative kind. Two different things. The skeleton is observing a few monitors showing a large habitat that had a few small creatures roaming about.  

" **Hey Ink.** " Error greeted with a small wave, the doors automatically closing behind him. " **Any progress?** "

Ink sighed, putting down his cup of high caffeine coffee before rubbing his skull at a forming headache. 

"No." he sighed out. "I don't understand. Is the habitat wrong? Did I not create it natural enough? Is it different than their usual habitat? Am I missing something?" he ranted in frustration. 

Ink Roller, animal behaviorist, biologist and part time artist. He was assigned here for his expertise in habitat creation that could stimulate normal animal behaviors in the wild. He is responsible for the environment and habitat design of the observation habitat for the wolves. With his magic, he can create anything within limits. He can create environment, buildings, furniture and all in between. He can't create life though and is very limited to what he can paint so plants and animals are off the book. It's his job to make sure the habitat look real enough to mimic the natural environment where these wolves live. They hoped that mimicking the environment would help improve social interaction between the wolves while making them feel comfortable, but so far there has been no result. 

Error leaned down to look at the monitors showing a well made large enclosure with high cement walls obscured by trees and large foliage. It has a small forest of trees, a cave, a meadow, a few flat rocks and a stream leading to a pond. A few bushes and shrubbery strewn about and some scattered leaves and branches. There are even some wildlife prey scattered around for the wolf to hunt like pheasants, mice, ect. The temperature is a cool 26°C since the mountain they live on is a little chilly. To Error, he didn't see anything wrong with the habitat. 

Error, wildlife animal expert and secretary. He, alongside a few others, started this project when he found out these rare wolves. Eager to study them, he proposed this project in hopes that the population can grow and live without human/monster interaction. His plans for a reserve is still in planning but hopefully with enough progress, his idea would be approved and they could see these creatures in action in the wild instead of observing them in a lab. While it is easier to observe and study them, it's not real. It's not challenging enough for him. Not pure. He wants to see them in the wild. Hopefully he will, soon. 

" **Everything looks good to me.** " he says truthfully and leans back. He checks over the papers on his clipboard as he leans on a table. " **I don't think the problem is the habitat. I think it's the wolves**." he says. 

"What?" Ink questioned.

" **Think about it. We have been sending in tons of wolves yet our alpha rejects them all. What do the wolves have in common?** " he asks the other. 

Ink's eye lights turned into question marks as he thought it over. "Let's see. First we sent in Blue into the enclosure and Alpha ignored him. Then we tried his mate, Red. They fought. Then we sent in Stretch and nothing happened. No similarities there. Blue is an Omega Sub, Red is an Alpha Dom and Stretch is a Beta Dom. All were perfectly healthy and aren't hostile, except Red. I don't think there's anything wrong here Error." Ink says confused. 

Error sighed. " **Think about it. Didn't we have an incident where a worker fell into Alpha's enclosure?** "

Ink snapped his fingers at the reminder. "Oh yeah! One of the human workers fell and injured his legs. We got him back a few hours later and he was fine after a week. Where are you going with this?"

" **Alpha found the human and tended his wounds remember?** " 

Ink blinked and nodded. 

" **What if Alpha is capable of empathy? What if they will take wolves that are hurt? And not just physically but mentally.** "

"But that would mean that these wolves are capable of human like emotions." Ink says with widening eyes and a wide excited smile. "If Alpha is capable of presenting emotions such an empathy, then the theory that these wolves are like humans are true. Though how is this going to help with the project?" the creative skeleton asks. 

" **Easy. We send in hurt wolves. The ones who was rescued from hunters.** " Error suggested.

Ink hummed in thought with a hand to his chin. "While it could work, we're risking a lot of we're sending them straight to Alpha. What if you're wrong and Alpha kills them?" 

" **They won't.** " Error replied with conviction. " **Alpha is gentle. I doubt they'll kill them.** "

That was partially true. Alpha is quite gentle when they were caught. They didn't fight back once it was clear that they won't hurt them. Though it may be because Error has a soft spot for the wolf. He was the one on that trip and he had talked to then in hopes of calming them down. Somehow he knew they understood him because they nuzzled him and got on the truck willingly. It was clear to Error that this wolf posses a much higher intelligence than any other animal he's seen. 

Ink hummed in thought and turns back towards the monitors. "We could test it if we have some injured wolves." he says sadly. 

Error grinned and flips over the papers on his clipboard. " **We'll we're in luck. We just got a new rescued wolf right from the rescuers.** " he says proudly and hands Ink the clipboard. 

"What?!" Ink cried out in surprise and read over the papers. His eyes widening with shock and delight with each phrase. "Error, this is amazing!"

Error grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. He knew the extra hours were worth it. " **I know.** "

"This will certainly help test our theory. If you're right then this will be a fundamental discovery for all science! Oh my, I have to write the papers! Oh the results this will bring-!" Ink began rushing around the lab gathering papers, files and more. His eyes shining with excitement as he writes down vigorously on a piece of paper. The results and discoveries this will bring would surely  
push progress on the study of these wolves' behaviors! 

Error could only roll his eyes as he listened to the other's excited rant. He picks up Ink's abandoned coffee and takes a sip. " **I'm assuming I did well?** " he mumbled absentmindedly gaining no response. He knew that Ink couldn't hear him in his excited haze. He just wishes the other won't vomit black ink from excitement. Error lost enough sweaters from his mess. 

Error gazed back towards the monitors where he could see on one of them showing Alpha, their captive wolf. 

A large, larger than average, black wolf is lying on a flat rock, sleeping. The wolf has brilliant blue eyes, the colour of the sea, rivers and lakes alike. One of it's eyes is covered by a tuff of black fur with a blue stripe, it's fur also has subtle shades of blue on a few tuffs on the body and the tip of it's tail, unusual on an animal. But Alpha isn't a normal animal. 

Error smiled slightly at the sight. Alpha, he decided to name them, is a rare treat for them. An Alpha Dom, with magic he has yet to see in other wolves. So far, Alpha is able to control most of the elements that the wolves can possess. Certainly the most docile wolf they've met and the most intelligent. He swore he could see their thoughts when he gazed into their eyes. He certainly felt a connection the day he helped capture them. 

The glitching skeleton leaned back as he watched the monitors. He hopes his project would be a success. He really wants to see Alpha in action. 

One day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's my new idea! Granted it's not polished but hey, I'm gonna have fun with this! I've always wanted to make a wolf story for a while but haven't got the idea and courage to do it. But I do now!
> 
> So AU skeletons are going to be here too and I'm also going to add counterparts in wolf form- with different names of course. You noticed I added a last name to Ink but not Error. Well in my head I was thinking that Error is an orphan and never got a lasting family so he doesn't have a last name. Also I'm gonna add Palette Roller as Ink's- adopted- son. This is my first time dabbling in AU ships in a large scale so I hope it fits your expectations! Also I can't add all the ships, there are too many. But I am going to add a few ships I adore so much. Not all are well known mind you. I'm also adding some personal headcannons and yeah, this should be fun. Till next time!


	3. New Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce a new wolf into the enclosure.

Alpha yawned as he stretched, feeling his muscles relaxing afterwards. He leaned back on the flat rock he's lying on, feeling slightly lazy today. Okay, he's always lazy but still. It's not like he had the luxury of relaxing back in the forest. No territory, no pack, no permanent home. He either had to move or get into a fight. He'd rather avoid fights. Even if he was an Alpha, he's not into gaining territory. He's fine with what he has. 

Honestly, since being taken from the forest, things were pretty sweet. The scientists were gentle with him, feed him and there's no worry. Though he wonders what they're planning. From the snippets of conversations he's heard through the walls- seriously they don't soundproff that and he has superb hearing, they don't even try to be quiet- the scientists are trying to get him to create a pack. 

While he is intrigued, he's not some charity case. Okay, maybe he is. But those wolves just didn't catch his attention. They didn't...click with him. Not his type of wolves. 

He wonders what they're next move is. While the idea of forming a pack sounds promising, it's not his style. He's not equipped to lead a pack. He's always been a lone wolf, wandering the borders and edges of trees and territories, he's never with anyone. Sure he's helped a few wolves here and there. But he'd rather be alone where no one would bother him. Responsibility is something he's not ready to commit. Not yet. 

His ears perked up when he hears a conversation from behind the wall. Muffled but still clear. He looked over to the door where he knows where they're going to come through. 

"-he looks like you Error."

" **Don't Ink** "

"Come on! You're saying it doesn't look like you?"

" **...** "

"See, you can't deny it. In fact, I'm gonna name it Error! Little Error! After you!"

" **Ink please.** "

"Aw c'mon Error! Be a sport!"

" **We're not naming it after me. It'll get confusing..** "

"Fine. We'll name it Glitch!"

" **Ink!** "

"What? How about Erratum?"

" **...Glitch is fine. You bitch**."

"Glad you like it Error!"

" **Just get this wolf in already skeleton that I can evicirate you!** "

"Heh, will do!"

Alpha watched with interest as the doors opened and a box was pushed in. He could smell the two scientists who were bickering earlier, one of which he was very fond of. The black one, Error, knocked on the wood box softly while pulling off one side of the box to open it. A black blur shot out from the box and into his enclosure making the two scientists smile before they left, the door closing behind them. The wolf ran to the field and looked around this new environment with panting breaths. 

Alpha watched the other black wolf with interest. Indeed, it did look a little like the scientist Error. Black fur with blue streaks on his muzzle, the tips of his ears and tail a shade of dark blue, red front paws from his legs tipped with yellow at the paws, multicoloured eyes the colour of red, blue and yellow. All and all, he looks quite charming. 

Now if only he didn't look so _scared_.

The little wolf, a bit smaller than him and certainly slightly smaller than a normal wolf, is frantically looking around with a fearful look in his eyes. Ears pinned back and tail tucked in between his legs. He's scared. But of what?

Alpha sighed silently. The scientists are up to something. He knows it. He just wishes he knows what they want so that he could help. 

Nevertheless he had to try anyway. He stood up and began walking over to the fearful looking wolf, making sure to make his approach loud so that he wouldn't scare the smaller any more. It worked a little bit when the wolf flinched and turned to him. He froze where he stood, slightly shaking and staring at him with wide eyes. 

He approached until he was standing in front of the other, looking down at him with a soft look. "Hello." he greeted softly. 

The little wolf took a sniff at his scent, his gaze looking more fearful as he laid down on the ground submissively. "H-h-hello." he stuttered before looking down at the ground.  

Alpha raised a brow and sniffed the other's scent, walking around the other to get a better indication. An Omega Sub, adult. He could smell normal things. The weird smell of the lab equipment the scientists use to check them and keep them healthy, the fear coming off the wolf, the smell of a Sub and an Omega, normal things. He narrowed his eyes however when he smelt something that _wasn't_ suppose to be there. Other smells. Smells that belonged to a dog. _Multiple_ dogs. Coupled with the lingering smell of blood, metal and semen on the poor wolf, he could only guess this ones fate before he was brought here. 

The larger came to a stop in front of the now shaking wolf, sitting down on the ground to reduce the fear. "What's your name little one?" he asked gently, trying to ease the smaller's fear. 

The little wolf blinked in confusion at his actions before answering shakily. "I-i h-have n-no n-n-name. O-other t-than 571-8W."

Alpha pushed down a growl that wanted to escape him. This wolf has been treated terribly by bad people. Being named after numbers is no name but a code. Hardly accepting. He wants to tear whoever hurt this wolf into bits. But getting angry won't help him. He opted to speak softly instead. "That's not a name little one. And you do have a name."

The little wolf looked at him in confusion before looking back down. Alpha smiled slightly and leant down to lick his head comfortably, sending out his magic to make him calm and feel safe. "The scientists who brought you here wanted to name you Glitch. Would you like that name? Would you want to be called that?"

The wolf flinched at first at the contact before leaning slightly into the touch with a purr. He paused at the name, thinking about it for a moment before nodding. It was certainly better than having numbers and letters for a name. "Y-yes. I-i would like t-that name." The wolf, now named Glitch, said. 

Alpha smiled and gave one last nuzzle before raising his head. "Good." he said. He looks over the smaller wolf, noticing how thin he looks. Surely the scientists had fed him and gave him water but he still needs food. Did this wolf know how to hunt?

"Have you eaten anything?" Alpha asked. 

Glitch looked up at him before shaking his head in a negative. "N-no. T-the people g-gave me some water and s-some meat but that's it."

Alpha nodded and stood up, mentioning the wolf to follow him. Glitch stood up hesitantly before following the larger wolf. 

Alpha lead the wolf to the forest part of the enclosure where he could see a few pheasants scattered around. He crouched down near to the ground prompting Glitch to follow. 

"Have you hunted before?" he whispered. 

Glitch shook his head in a negative. "N-no. At least, not in a long time. I missed eating fresh meat." he admitted shyly. He truly missed eating fresh flesh. The hard stale meat or hard kibble those people gave him were horrible and hardly satisfying. 

Alpha smiled kindly at him in return. "Well, here you do not have to worry about food. The people around here provide more than enough. All you have to do is catch them."

"B-but..." Glitch trailed off before looking away shamefully. "I've forgotten how to hunt."

Alpha licked his muzzle to comfort him. "I'll teach you. Watch and learn." he says and crept closer to the flock of pheasants. 

Glitch watched from behind some shrubbery as Alpha stalked closer and closer. He was large but silent. Barely heard beyond a slight rustle that was drowned out by the chirps of flying birds. Glitch could see little sparks of blue coming off of Alpha's black fur. Lightning. He can use the element of lightning. He came closer and closer, his sparks growing more and more, until....

He pounced. 

He landed in the middle of the flock with a large blast of lightning, hitting the flock of birds within range. The flock scattered away in fear away from the large predator. The black wolf walked around and picked up a few birds. Alpha stood up and turned to Glitch, three dead pheasants in his maw.

Glitch smiled excitedly, his tail wagging behind him. "That was so cool!" he says as Alpha walked closer. 

The large wolf smiled and dropped the birds in front of the other. Glitch looked down in surprise before looking up at Alpha. "T-they're all for me?" he asked confused and slightly wary. 

Alpha smiled and nodded. 

"B-but what about you? It's your kill. You should have some." Glitch said and pushed a dead bird in front of him. Alpha shook his head and pushed it back. 

"Like I said, there's more than enough food around here. I already ate earlier. You need it more." He said and sat down, refusing any food Glitch pushed towards him. 

The omega looked hesitant but ate the pheasants without another denial. He knew better than to argue with a large alpha. Once the birds were finished he licked the blood off of his muzzle. He looks a little sad and a little lost to Alpha however. Not at all what he had expected but not surprising. 

"Is there something wrong?" Alpha asked gently. 

Glitch didn't answer for a moment before he spoke in a small voice. "W-when are you going to use me?"

"What?" Alpha asked confused, but he had a feeling he knew what the other meant. And it wasn't good. 

Glitch laid down on the ground with his ears pinned back, looking so sad and defeated. "When are you going to mate me? Use me? Make me h-have pups and- and-" he choked and shut his eyes in pain. Tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his Soul ached. 

Alpha narrowed his eyes in anger, his mouth turning into a snarl. Those people did terrible things to him. He knows it's wrong to assume but there's no denying the proff right in front of him. This wolf has been traumatized and hurt for who knows how long. He won't let him suffer any longer. 

He leant down, making Glitch shut his eyes tighter in fear, only for them to snap open in shock when Alpha licked his head and behind his ears comfortably. A calming aura surrounding the larger wolf making him feel safe. Glitch couldn't help but lean into his touch, feeling so deprived of positive touching. So deprived of love. 

"Never." he whispered sincerely into Glitch's ear. 

Glitch couldn't say anything, there wasn't anything he could say. So he just purred and leant into the soft touch. Alpha continued to lick him, comforting him. It's what he deserves. 

The larger wolf remembered something, the reason why the scientists put Glitch into his enclosure. Maybe he could kill two birds with one pounce. 

"Glitch." he called softly gaining a hum from said wolf. "Would you like to be in my pack?"

Glitch looked up in surprise, his eyes shining bright with hope. "Y-your pack?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes. My pack. I'll protect you, keep you safe. You'll be safe here and if you want, I will be there for you. But it's your decision Glitch."

"I..." Glitch stuttered. A pack. When did he last have one? When was the last time he was a part of a pack? It's been so long. There was no pack in the dark place. Just pain and suffering. Of getting mated and having his pups taken from him. If he becomes part of this alpha's pack...would that mean he'll have to raise more pups? He doesn't want that. No more. 

"Y-you won't m-mate me right?" he asked fearfully. "I- I'm not ready. I- I'm not ready to have pups or- or-"

"No, I won't." Alpha cut in softly. "You do not need to bear any pups if you're not ready."

Suddenly the alpha stood up making the omega look at him surprised. The large wolf gave him a soft look and a small smile. "In my pack, you won't be forced into anything. Just so long as you don't cause trouble that is. I'll even protect you from any wolves who might think otherwise."

Glitch smiled with relief. No more pain. Not with this alpha. "Thank you."

Alpha nodded. "So, do you want to be a part of my pack?"

Glitch nodded and carefully laid on his back, bearing his neck submissively. Alpha hid any hint of nervousness- he was shaking inside. He's never claimed any wolf to be a part of his pack. This is new to him.- as he leant down and began licking and nibbling the omega's neck. Glitch stayed still despite the pounding in his chest as the alpha continued. 

Claiming a rouge wolf to be in a pack is all about trust. Lying on ones back is to expose them to the alpha, to be vulnerable. It is dangerous to do so to anyone, wolf or not. Letting the alpha lick and bite the neck and soft underside is also all about trust. Trust that the alpha won't attack and kill the wolf when it's vulnerable. Special glands secreted from under the wolf's skin will be released when the alpha nibbles on the skin. The saliva from the alpha will cling onto the now open glands, sticking onto the fur and showing other wolves that they are a part of the alpha's pack. That they've been claimed, so to speak. 

Glitch was silent and compliant as Alpha nibbles and licks his belly, flinching every so often instinctively but otherwise kept still. Alpha made sure to cover every inch of Glitch's stomach, spreading his scent and claiming the other. Giving one final lick just between his hind legs, earning a soft yelp from the feeling, the claiming was complete. 

Glitch turned around to lay on his stomach with a sigh. It was done. He is now in Alpha's pack. He gave the larger wolf a small smile who returned it. 

A pack. Now they're a pack. Alpha wonders how much his little pack will grow. It's up to the scientists to decide how many wolves they're going to give him. He just hoped none of them causes any trouble for anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the claiming behavior by the way. Don't use it to compare real wolves/any animals. It's not true and so does magical wolves. Real life wolves don't behave that way, at all. The only way real life wolves- male- claim a pack is by challenging the alpha and winning, killing the previous alpha's pups and then claiming the females. The behaviors are completely made up- except the ears-. Real life dogs and wolves uses their ears and tails to show aggression, submission, or any kind of behavior. I didn't memorize it all so I'll just use the ones I know. 
> 
> So to recap. Don't believe anything I write in this fic. It's not true. Also please don't attack me if you hate it, you can just leave and go read something else. You aren't obligated to read this shit. Even I think it's terrible. To anyone who likes this, thanks for reading. 
> 
> Anyways, till next time!


	4. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Normal day in the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the support for this fic. Still, thank you so much for liking this story! Feel free to give me ideas and pairings. Maybe some new wolves you wanna see and what type they will be. No Alpha Dom since there can only be one. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**\---Meanwhile---**

Ink cheered loudly from the observation room, pens and papers in hand as he scanned several monitors with bright eyes. He was practically vibrating as he printed papers, charts and pictures from the monitors. He also pushed down the black ink that wanted to come up, he needs all his papers clean thank you very much. But oh stars was he excited!

Error merely smirked, the only indication of his excitement. 

" **I'd say this was a success**." Error commented as he watched the two wolves drinking from the pond. It went better than expected. 

"Oh stars Error!" Ink exclaimed in excitement. "Did you see that?! Did you see that behavior! I haven't seen that in any animal before! Have you?!" Ink asked while rushing towards a laptop showing a few articles and pictures of normal animals taken from the animal behavioral archive. Their research for comparison. 

" **No. I have not.** " Error answered truthfully while he watched the excited skeleton run around the small area of the lab from his spot on the desk. Honestly, he is better off not getting in Ink's way. The skeleton is practically a well oiled machine when he's excited. Error would just have to pull in a late shift to check over the papers later. Ink can be a little messy when he's excited. While Error loves chaos- _his room is a mess. The apartment would be too if Fresh didn't pound cleanliness into him.-_ he knew how organization is important in science. They can't afford to miss a single detail due to carelessness and misplacement. 

Of course pulling a late shift would mean Fresh chewing his ear off again but hey, it's for science. 

Error watched as the colourful skeleton tapped rapidly on the keyboard, knowing full well the other has a ton of erratum in his haste. Error is glad Ink wouldn't write a report before giving it to Error first to read it over and fix any- a ton of- mistakes. He can almost imagine the fury on their boss' face when he sees what Ink wrote. It's a chaos on paper. 

The door suddenly opened and in walked another skeleton holding a plastic bag filled with food in one hand and drinks with another. He has purple eye lights, wearing a light purple dress shirt, black trousers, an open lab coat and a golden necklace with a crescent moon on the end. The skeleton looked at a very excited Ink warily before looking at Error, unsure of how to react. 

" **Hey Misery.** " Error greeted nonchalantly, unconcerned about Ink or Misery's weariness.  

Misery Cobalt, animal physclogist, biologist and veterinarian. He and his brother, Daze, were the other two people who prompted this project alongside Error. Misery's skills as a vet and biologist helped them keep the wolves healthy and free of diseases and infections while his brother helps interact with the wolves while they examined them and observe them. A tag team of brothers actually. Error has yet to see another pair of brothers who worked as well as these two. 

"What's wrong with Ink?" Misery asked while setting down the food and drinks he brought with him. 

" **Oh, him? Remember the wolf that was rescued from a breeding ring?** " Error asked unconcerned. 

"Yes...? We are due to receive the wolf today before we'll try to introduce him to Alpha." Misery said warily. "Is there something wrong with him?"

" **Nothing's wrong. It's just that we introduced the wolf to Alpha already and got Alpha to take in the wolf, Ink named it Glitch.** " Error informed. 

"What?!" Misery exclaimed in shock as he ran towards the monitors, looking at the two wolves closely and the previous video showing what he had missed. 

" **Yeah, it turns out Alpha showed signs of empathy. Took the wolf right in**." Error said as he rummaged through the bag that Misery brought, pulling out a sandwich and a chocolate bar. " **Showed some new behaviors we've never seen before too. That's why Ink's excited.** "

"Error..." Misery breathed out in awe as the video played back. "This is amazing."

"I know right?!" Ink exclaimed beside Misery suddenly making the skeleton yelp and jump in shock. "Whoops! Sorry Misery!"

Misery rubbed a hand over his pounding Soul before sighing. "It's alright." he said with a small wave and turned towards the monitors. "Have you found out what's happening there?"

"Not yet!" Ink replied with a smile. Error was eating his sandwich in the background, listening in on their conversation while reading over Ink's papers. "But from the scans I did it seemed that Glitch was acting submissive and fearful towards Alpha earlier before he calmed down. They had a conversation it seemed from their behaviors and Glitch laid on his back while Alpha did what he did. His heart rate increased showing slight anxiety but there's an increase in hormones I have yet to identify around the time Alpha began nipping him. Though I haven't got the slightest clue what it was. This is exciting!"

"It certainly is." Misery agreed with a large smile. He checks over the charts and results that Ink printed out, grabbing a pen from the colourful skeleton as he walked about, thinking aloud. "We should see how they interact first, let them get settled in before we add any more wolves."

Ink nodded. "Yeah, maybe we'll add more wolves after Mr.Corline's visit next month. He's expecting results."

Error shivered at the mention of his name. He never liked Corline. Something...just didn't sit right with him about that man. He just didn't know what. 

Corline is the head boss of this project. Lead developer, overseer and funder. They all have to report to him if anything happened or if they found anything. It's all up to him to convince the council to keep this project going. Their fates are literally in Corline's hands. 

And Error hated it. And him.

Misery scoffed when he was reminded of the visit that was due next month. "He's always expecting results. No patience." he says bitterly. 

He always disliked Corline. The human always told other people what to do and barely lifts a finger to help. But they keep him around because he's rich and he's the one funding all their projects, research and expeditions. He's also the only one with the position to interact with the council and government to allow any future plans to be approved or made. He's rich, handsome and young but he's stubborn and reckless, barely respects other people and barely has any manners. Misery has caught him flirting with the female staff dozens of times, going as far as to touch them inappropriately. 

So no, Misery has no likeness for that man. But he is needed, so Misery could tolerate him as long as he has to. Just so long as Corline doesn't hurt any of his friends. If he does then he's in for a world of trouble. 

" **Alright, it's best to get started now so we can go home soon.** " Error said after he finished his sandwich. 

Misery smirked, going into the nag and pulling out a sandwich before throwing it at Ink, who caught it easily. "Are you even going to go home tonight? Or are you going to pull an all nighter again?" he teased. 

He knows Error's tendency to overwork. He was the one who had to call his roommate to pick him up when he found him early the next day. He knows that Error has no problems at home, he just works too much. Misery wonders if it's a learnt behavior or a bad habit. 

Error rolled his eyes and stuck out his five blue tongues at Misery childishly. " **Shut up.** " he grumbled making the other two skeletons chuckle in amusement. 

Then it was like clockwork. Error taking a seat at the laptop tapping away at the keyboard, comparing the behaviors he'd seen on the wolves to other wolves and animals. Ink and Misery worked together to gather and compare data of what they saw, compiling it into a file for later use. Occasionally a staff member would come in to give them any new information about the other wolves they have in the labs but they're not often since it is not in their department. They also took turns checking the monitors for any new behaviors coming from the two wolves and to check how they're doing but it's mostly quiet with a few hunting practices from Glitch. 

While it may not sound like a lot of work, they actually finished around 10pm. The wolves now asleep except for Alpha, who's looking up at the stars. They assumed Alpha is slightly nocturnal but they aren't sure yet. All and all, a normal day at the office.

Misery leant back against the chair he's sitting on, cracking and rubbing the back of his neck, sighing at the discomfort of sitting in the same position for hours. Ink and Error aren't looking much better, both tired and slightly sore, rubbing their eyes and neck in discomfort. 

"Alright," Misery hummed and stood up from his chair gaining the other's attention. "It's late. We'll check the wolves tomorrow to see their health and to get some samples. I'll call Daze to come in tomorrow to help me while you two observe the samples we'll send. The staff still thinks Alpha hides whenever he defecates but I think Alpha absorbs his food like monsters do." The other two chuckled at the reminder. 

It's been a running joke between them. The human scientists kept trying to find stool samples from the wolves including Alpha but never found any. The monsters think Alpha absorbs food like them, meaning that there are no excrement, but the humans aren't convinced. So they poke around Alpha's enclosure for poop that will never be there. 

"Well I guess I better head home now." Ink said as he stood up, gathering the scattered papers and putting them into a file. "Palette should be back from camp tonight and I have to be there."

Palette Roller is Ink's adopted son. He had been on a week long camping trip with his friends and is due to return home today. Ink has been pulling late night shifts all week during his absent but now he has to get back on schedule if he wants to see his son. Ink sends Palette to school every morning at 7 before heading to work. He leaves at 5 to grab Palette and take him home where they would eat dinner, hang out and have fun. Ink is off duty on Saturday's meaning he would be spending his day with his son. They have a great relationship even if Palette doesn't have a mom or other dad. They're happy with each other and that's what matters. Ink doesn't have time to date anyway. 

Misery nodded in agreement. "I have to get home before Daze panic calls me again."

Daze is always worried if he wasn't at work with him. He'll actually call Misery multiple times if Misery was late without telling him. Misery wonders who's the eldest twin sometimes with how protective Daze is of him _.- He remembers his high school life. Even when Daze is famous with the other students, Misery had some...interesting admirers. Admirers who were eventually chased off by Daze when they got_ out of control.- While he is occasionally annoyed at Daze's protectiveness over him, he appreciates it. It's always been them together in everything. Through all their childhood and now adulthood, he's never been parted with Daze for long.

Error nodded with a him before returning to his work, taking a sip from the now cold cup of tea. " **You guys go on ahead. I'm going to finish up."**

Misery looked like he wanted to protest but he gave up. There was no stopping the stubborn skeleton when he sets his mind on something. He nodded instead, turning towards the door alongside Ink. He looked over his shoulder to look at Error. 

"Don't stay up too long." he says, gaining a thumbs up from the other. He sighs and left the lab, hoping that he won't find Error asleep on the desk the next morning. 

Error relaxed his shoulders when he heard the door closing behind him. Finally, he was alone. 

He did the finishing touches on the document he was working on before saving it and closing the laptop. 

Error stood up and began rearranging everything in subjects and alphabetical order. His mind going to other places. It's not that he hated home or Fresh- he is actually quite fond of his roommate- it's just that he feels safer here. With the wolves. 

Error looked over at the monitors showing Alpha. He smiled softly. He never knew why, but ever since Alpha has been here, he felt safe. Secure. Like nothing bad will happen to him as long as the wolf was there. He had always wanted to feel that. Wanted to feel safe. It's a little silly to think the safest thing in his whole life is a dangerous magical wolf. But in the end, he's not complaining. Being around Alpha makes him relax and as long as the wolf doesn't try to attack him, he's not changing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Amy pairings I should add?

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me!


End file.
